The DTP desires services of a contractor to provide assistance in the logistical management of data, including service tasks supporting functions of selected committees, subcommittees and working groups involved in the extramural drug evaluation and development processes; management and associated general logistical activities for DTP-sponsored conferences, seminars and workshops; maintenance, and storage of files for the grants , contracts and cooperative drug discovery programs; preparation of newsletters, special reports and other Program-related documents; provision of graphics, slides and prints on a rapid turnaround basis when use of other resources is not feasible; arranging and coordinating the itineraries of visiting delegations from the national and international scientific community and creation of customized computerized files requiring programming expertise.